With the continuous development of the science and technology, the use of various types of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers and notebook computers has become more and more popular.
The battery makes up a crucial part of the electronic device, however, with the effects of various factors such as temperature, discharge rate or battery aging during the use of the electronic device, the battery capacity decreases gradually, thereby causing a lower accuracy of the battery capacity reported by the system.
In prior art, in the case of calibrating the battery capacity, the battery should be fully charged firstly and then discharged from 100% to 1% while recording the real electricity quantity discharged to amend the reported capacity, therefore, the calibration method requires the battery to become fully charged firstly and then discharged, which is somewhat stringent.
During the process of realizing the technical solution in the embodiment of the present application, the inventor of the present application discovered the following technical problem at least in prior art:
The technical problem that the calibration of battery capacity can only be conducted in a fully charged state for the battery exists in the electronic device in prior art.